Deadtree
Deadtree é um dos locais de Estranhópolis em ''The Sims 2'' para PlayStation Portable. É um distrito que abriga a Sociedade Kine, o Salão Nighthowl (Nighthowl Saloon), a Velha Biblioteca (Old Library), o cemitério e a capela (Meetinghouse). De lá, o Sim pode ir para Division 47. No lado externo, Deadtree é um ambiente assustador. O pequeno distrito é pobremente asfaltado, e é sempre tomado por uma névoa baixa, que nunca se dissipa. Também é por lá que a Nightbeast (Besta da Noite) corre solta à noite. Uma mulher chamada Pita Florica é dona de uma loja a céu aberto, onde pode-se comprar vários itens. Em frente à loja, existe uma mesa onde é possível fabricar poções ou acessórios ("perks"). Old Library A Old Library (em português, Velha Biblioteca) é uma antiga biblioteca. Nos estágios iniciais do jogo, a biblioteca é inacessível. Apenas o seu andar superior é acessível e conta com um aparelho de som, um computador, um micro-ondas, uma televisão e, não surpreendentemente para uma biblioteca, um grande número de livros e estantes. O Sim do jogador encontrará lá Lincoln Broadsheet, um jornalista que parece estar andando como um fantasma. Descobre-se que ele usa um cinto especial para mantê-lo em pé, já que perdeu os movimentos dos pés. The Meetinghouse The Meetinghouse (em português, A Capela) é um prédio abandonado. É possível ouvir os lamentos dos fantasmas e outros ruídos sobrenaturais ao entrar nela. A Capela tem um altar (onde encontra-se um órgão) e vários bancos de igreja. Existe também um quarto coberto por uma cortina, contendo uma cama barata. Ofélia Nigma, conhecida como Ophelia Specter, pode ser vista vagando pelo lote. À direita do altar encontra-se uma cozinha. À esquerda, um banheiro e uma porta para o cemitério. Lá, existem lápides com inscrições diferentes e quatro zumbis vagando. Estes zumbis vão assustar o jogador, o que resulta em uma perda de sanidade e uma diminuição na necessidade Banheiro. Abaixo, a lista de todos os epitáfios das lápides do cemitério: *''Bruce displeased the Mambo.'' Bruce desagradou Mambo. *''Christian expected a seamless transition.'' Christian esperava uma transição leve. *''Elizabeth is dead. Check her off the schedule.'' Elizabeth está morta. Tire ela do cronograma. *''Geoffrey died accusing the French. His last word was 'Vous!' '' Geoffrey morreu acusando os franceses. Sua última palavra foi "Vous!" ("Você!") *''Here lies Baity - He'll never churn butter again.'' Aqui descansa Baity - ele nunca mais vai bater manteiga. *''Here lies Matt. Are there stairs in Heaven?'' Aqui descansa Matt. No céu tem escadas? *''Here lies Jason. Cause of death: Spontaneous combustion'' Aqui descansa Jason. Causa da morte: combustão espontânea. *''Here lies Jon. He should have eaten lunch.'' Aqui descansa Jon. Ele deveria ter almoçado. *''Here lies Sean, his life cut short by a tragic accident involving intentional recreation.'' Aqui descansa Sean, que teve sua vida interrompida num trágico acidente envolvendo recreação intencional. *''Mok mok, till he dropped.'' "Mok mok", até que caiu. *''O deceit and illusion! Tristan, where are you?'' Ó, fraude e ilusão! Tristan, onde está? *''RIP Lorian - Beware the Pixel.'' Descanse em paz, Lorian. Cuidado com o pixel. *''RJ finally left the saloon.'' RJ finalmente saiu do salãoPossível referência ao Nighthowl Saloon.. *''tombstone is blank'' lápide está em brancoA lápide de Nervous Subject/Nervoso Cobaia. *''We'll miss J.C. ... who got lost before his time.'' Sentiremos falta de J.C. ... que se perdeu antes do seu tempo. *''Virginya Feng - 1875-1892''Túmulo de Virginya Feng, a vampira que ronda o Nighthowl Saloon. Ela é normalmente vista perto da própria lápide. *''Vittorio Florica - 1899-1993''Túmulo do bisavô de Pita Florica, Vittorio Florica, que foi enterrado junto a uma viola, que é tesouro da família Florica. *''You could be next.'' Você pode ser o próximo. The Kine Dairy The Kine Dairy (ou a Leiteria Kine) é a sede da Kine Society, fundada por El Toro. Na entrada do local, encontra-se uma pequena loja, que conta também com mesas, cadeiras e telefone, além de uma porta para a entrada da Sociedade. É aqui onde pode-se jogar o minigame Kine Sunrise Ritual. Cruzando esta porta, encontra-se um celeiro que conta com um palco, algumas vacas e muito pasto, além de vários adeptos a religião. Nos fundos, encontra-se uma cama de casal e uma estante, pertencentes a Sinjin Balani, além de um banheiro. Nighthowl Saloon Nighthowl Saloon (em português, Salão Uivo da Noite) é um salão de propriedade de Hoot Howell e sua irmã mais nova, Annie. O salão possui, no seu centro, uma bancada onde é possível pedir drinques e, ao seu redor, várias mesas e cadeiras. No fundo do salão, encontram-se dois banheiros, um para cada sexo. O lugar também conta com um piano e uma jukebox. O Nighthowl Saloon começa a perder vários clientes quando a Besta da Noite (Night Beast) aparece, assustando os moradores de Deadtree. É no Saloon onde pode se jogar o minigame Howlin' Hoedown. Peças de Roberta Rossum Deadtree é onde Doctor Dominion larga as partes de Roberta Rossum. O Sim do jogador deve, então, encontrá-los e devolvê-los a Isaac. *O tronco de Roberta está localizado em um baú atrás de Pita Florica. Para abri-lo, é necessário ter certo nível de habilidade Mecânica. *Uma das pernas pode ser encontrada em uma mesa no Nighthowl Saloon. *A outra perna pode ser encontrada à direita da estátua de vaca dentro da Sociedade Kine. *Um dos braços pode ser encontrado dentro da Old Library. Para alcançá-lo, é preciso hackear o computador para levá-lo. *O outro braço está localizado no cemitério da Meetinghouse (Capela). Referências Categoria:Lotes de The Sims 2 (PSP) Categoria:The Sims 2 (PSP)